


chopped

by scintilla10



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: "What makes dicing different from chopping?" Alec said. "Or, like -- mincing?""It's all just cutting," Parker said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2016.

On TV, the chef's hands were moving so fast Alec could barely keep up. She was making something that had potatoes and onions and spices and coconut milk and it looked ridiculously delicious. She diced and chopped and threw the things in with the other things, all at lightning speed. 

"What makes dicing different from chopping?" he said. "Or, like -- mincing?"

"It's all just cutting," Parker said, demonstrating her knife technique with a terrifying amount of skill for a person wielding a blunt pencil. 

Alec felt the need to clarify. "Really fast cutting, though," he said.

Parker nodded in agreement. "Super fast."

"Oh my god," Eliot muttered. "They're different techniques. It's how big you cut the pieces."

Alec couldn't help it. "Oh yeah?" he murmured, letting his voice drop. "Exactly how big are these -- pieces?"

Parker giggled and snuggled her head against his arm. Eliot made a scoffing sound, but the corner of his mouth twitched just a little. Alec's feet were tucked under Eliot's thigh, so he wiggled them a little, just to see Eliot shoot him a glare. Alec smiled happily back at him.

"Who gets to eat the extra plates of food they make on these shows?" Parker said. "They should donate them to the food bank."

"Huh," said Eliot.

"Although I personally would eat ten plates of this potato thing," Alec said. His stomach growled as if in agreement.

"Hmm," said Parker, and her expression turned thoughtful. "Okay. So, let's go steal a chef."

Eliot grunted. "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

"Ew," said Parker. 

Alec had to agree. Liver had been one of the ingredients in the last episode, and Alec had been left unimpressed.

"Man, tell me you can make that delicious meal," he said, turning his best puppy-dog eyes on Eliot.

"Well, yeah, probably," Eliot said offhandedly.

Which was how they A) ended up at the grocery store at one in the morning, B) got turmeric stains on the sheets, and C) started working on the Food Bank Job. 

All in all, one of the best nights of Alec's life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] chopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022964) by [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic)
  * [[Podfic of] Chopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102827) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
